


Гладиаторские бои, любовь и всё такое

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Series: Опустошители [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Action, Humor, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Коноха Акинори не любит ввязываться в рискованные дела.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Опустошители [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917922
Kudos: 7





	Гладиаторские бои, любовь и всё такое

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически эта часть идет раньше Опустошителей и рассказывает немного о том, чем жил Коноха до команды с Акааши.

От долгого полета в бескрайнем космосе можно сойти с ума. Конечно, большинство лишались ума оттого, что просто не могли найти хоть какую-нибудь точку, где можно приземлиться, и там живого человека. Космос в большинстве своем пустой, и очень сложно найти даже просто планету.

Но когда есть карта и цель, то уже не все так безнадежно.

Так думает Коноха, даже не стараясь подавить чудовищный зевок. Последние пять ксандарианских дней текут так долго, а все оттого, что толковые дела закончились. И теперь остается только дрейфовать в открытом космосе.

— Сузумеда, — обращается он к бортовому компьютеру, и это единственный собеседник Конохи как минимум еще на пять таких же дней.

— Да, капитан? — она дерзит, но Конохе это нравится. Годы непрерывных полетов вместе — и она даже шутить научилась.

— И какая же к нам ближайшая планета? — Коноха вытягивается в кресле пилота, закидывает за голову руки.

— Вы задаете этот вопрос уже второй день. И второй день мой ответ не меняется. Ксандар — ближайшая к нам. Но расстояние, которое мы преодолели, ничтожно мало, — деловито отвечает Сузумеда.

— Ну ничего. Скоро придет подмога, надо совсем немного времени, — Коноха чувствует себя сонным. Тело тяжелое от долгого безделья, и он бы с удовольствием провел оставшиеся дни во сне. Может, он даже позволит себе отрубиться прямо в кресле…

— Почему вас не интересует кротовина, в которую нас затягивает?

На Коноху это действует не хуже ледяного душа.

— Кротовина? Затягивает? — он старается не паниковать, но сам же отчетливо чувствует в голосе нотки закравшегося страха. Он убирает ноги с панели управления, и точно: они отклонились от курса слишком сильно, чтобы это могло быть что-то другое. — Сузумеда!

— Я думала, что так и задумано, — сразу оправдывается она.

— Отключить автопилот, — Коноха рычит от злости на самого себя. Ну как можно быть настолько безалаберным. Все тумблеры двигателей подняты теперь вверх, но этого может быть недостаточно. До сих пор корабль летел с минимальным запасом топлива, поэтому и пришлось вызвать подмогу с Ксандера.

Опасения подтверждает и Сузумеда:

— Невозможно выровнять курс, не хватает мощности.

— Ой, спасибо за радостные новости! — огрызается Коноха, не зная, на ком бы еще сорвать злость.

— Отключаюсь. — Шантаж — это то, что Сузумеда знает как свои пять пальцев, если бы у искусственного интеллекта они только были.

— Не-е-ет, стой, Сузумеда, извини, не отключайся. Куда ведет эта кротовина? — Коноха бросает на нее взгляд, хотя она всего лишь лампочка, мигающая в такт тому, что произносит.

— Пытаюсь выяснить.

Сузумеда замолкает, а Коноха дергает руль еще пару раз. Конечно же, безрезультатно.

— Ладно. Ладно, — пытается унять панику Коноха. — Давай попробуем связаться с Ксандаром.

— Невозможно, мы уже в паре сотен километров от кротовины…

— Отлично!

— …слишком сильные гравитационные помехи.

Коноха несколько раз прикладывается лбом об пульт управления. Один раз прикладывается слишком сильно и стонет от боли, кляня себя на чем свет стоит. Вот что он за затоанец такой — ничего толком сделать не может. Сузумеда нарушает молчание еще через минуту:

— Кротовина ведет на Сакаар.

— Что? — Коноха даже соскакивает со своего кресла. — Мне нельзя на Сакаар!

— Большинство блуждающих кротовин ведут на Сакаар, и эта не исключение, — Сузумеда поясняет ему как маленькому.

— Да оно и понятно! — Коноха вспоминает небо Сакаара, изрытое порталами как лицо подростка — прыщами в расцвет пубертата.

— Выбора-то у нас нет, — пытается успокоить его Сузумеда. — Вам лучше сесть за штурвал, капитан, эта кротовина втягивает не только нас.

Коноха тут же чувствует подтверждение слов: в корабль врезается что-то тяжелое, и датчик одного из двигателей тут же гаснет.

— Вот же, — шипит Коноха, чуть не уткнувшись носом в пол, но успевает крутануть руль — и как раз вовремя, чтобы уйти от столкновения с каким-то космическим мусором. Присмотревшись, он понимает, что это оторвавшаяся хвостовая часть его собственного корабля: — Вот же ж мать твою!

Рулить — это вообще единственное, что у него всегда получается отлично, но в таких условиях он умудряется только смягчать удары. Нос почти не страдает, а вот сзади его как будто обстреливают тяжелой артиллерией. Чем ближе корабль к кротовине, тем сильнее его крутит. Коноху, который никогда раньше не жаловался на полеты, начинает подташнивать. Голос Сузумеды превращается во что-то пугающее, и слышны только обрывки фраз. По кораблю летают предметы, которые Коноха не успел закрепить. Датчики мигают, в общем, успевает подумать Коноха, полный пиздец. А потом свет и вовсе гаснет, ему таки прилетает по голове какая-то хрень, и он отключается.

Коноха просыпается из-за того, что неистово ноет шея. Веки свинцовые и поднимаются с трудом. И пошевелиться нет никакой возможности — вся каюта заполнена пеной. Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, что именно произошло, где он и как сюда попал. И удивиться, что сработала аварийная система. Остается только найти оружие. Сакаар не самое дружелюбное место для любого путника.

За то время, что он провалялся без сознания, пена успела застыть; передвигаться по кораблю можно только с огромным трудом. Но Коноха все равно достает бортовой компьютер — плевать на корабль, но с Сузумедой он пока не желает расставаться. Прокладывать путь в багажный отсек приходится с помощью небольшого ножа. Толку от него маловато, но хоть что-то. В багажном отсеке защитной пены нет, от этого вероятность найти хоть одну целую винтовку стремится к нулю, но Конохе везет. Без нее бы даже открыть дверь не получилось, но всего несколько выстрелов — и вот она уже выломана, и Коноха спрыгивает на огромную груду мусора. Хорошо бы не попасться охотникам за головами, лучше своими ногами добраться до Грандмастера. И как славно, что никого на горизонте не видно.

Смешаться с толпой, подслушать пару разговоров, заметить новое лицо над ареной Грандмастера. Планета изменилась с тех пор, как Коноха ее покинул, но суть все равно осталась той же. Гнилая планетка, откуда выбраться стоит большого труда. Особенно если у тебя нет расположения Грандмастера, а значит — и корабля.

Иногда он замирает напротив челнока, который можно было бы стащить, но это обычно просто катеры, на таких далеко не улетишь. А Конохе позарез нужно на Ксандар.

Путь занимает не так много времени, как будто и не прошло трех лет: Коноха все так же помнит все пути во дворце, поднимается выше, туда, где расположен зал для аудиенций Грандмастера. Судя по времени суток, он, скорее всего, именно там. Коноха не ошибся.

— Боже, — голос Грандмастера так и сочится медом. — Кого я вижу! Коноха! Ну что же ты стоишь в дверях, тебе стоит подойти поближе. И рассказать, зачем же ты украл у меня корабль.

Едва заметив Коноху, он сразу же переключает на него внимание от незнакомого мужчины, прикованного к креслу посреди зала. Голова у него низко опущена, да так, что лица совсем не видно. Кажется, это еще один несчастный, которому суждено погибнуть на потеху толпе — таких здесь зовут “гладиаторами”.

— Я не крал ваш корабль, — Коноха заискивающе улыбается. — Вы же мне его подарили, помните? За то, как хорошо я на вас работал.

Грандмастер смеется и подталкивает свою телохранительницу локтем:

— Он всегда был таким шутником, за это я его и любил, — на последних словах он как будто мрачнеет, все показное веселье мигом улетучивается. Конохе не нравится, насколько близко к нему любимый жезл Грандмастера для испепеления неугодных, и он отступает на шаг.

— Но…

— Тихо, — Грандмастер примеривается, куда лучше ткнуть, и Коноха уворачивается.

— Я же… — Еще один тычок и, слава Галактике, опять мимо. Грандмастер смотрит на него укоризненно, но тыкать жезлом перестает. — Я же сполна расплатился с вами, мои чемпионы принесли вам столько денег и развлечения!

— Попался! — выпад такой, что Грандмастер чуть не валится со своего трона, оттого и неловкий, и жезл задевает только рукав куртки, на котором сразу появляется огромная дыра. — Ладно. Слушаю тебя. Да и не собирался я тебя убивать, ты же вернулся.

Он отдает жезл обратно той же тетке, что ему его и вручила, и подпирает подбородок переплетенными пальцами.

— Слушаю тебя.

— Я, конечно же, прилетел извиниться, — подобострастно начинает вещать Коноха. Грандмастер благодушно кивает, а вот позади раздается презрительное фырканье. Неужто гладиатор? — За то, что улетел без вашего разрешения, но я не знал, что мое приключение так затянется. И на самом деле я бы хотел… Не будет ли дерзостью с моей стороны… Попросить вас одолжить мне корабль, потому что мне надо завершить одно дело? А мой разбит.

Грандмастер выпрямляется, недоверчиво оглядывая Коноху. Сам Коноха и без того уже понимает, что речь нужно было как-то отрепетировать. Не стоило надеяться только на расположение, которым он обладал в прошлом.

— Ты не чувствуешь никакой нестыковки? — Грандмастер обращается все к той же мужеподобной тетке, что стоит около его правого плеча.

— Чувствую.

— Нет, он всегда был дерзким! Но чтобы до такой степени — это я вижу впервые.

— Может, пускай на оргиях отрабатывает долг? — предлагает тетка. Коноха ужасается, но Грандмастер отмахивается, явно сам не в восторге от этой идеи. — Ну, для гладиатора он хиловат.

— А то я не вижу. Что же мне с тобой делать… Он, знаешь, отлично работал на меня. До прежнего чемпиона привозил несколько отличных бойцов. Сам такой маленький, но умел выбирать да потешить меня, — Грандмастер хлопает по коленям и поднимается из кресла. — Коноха, ты видел нашего чемпиона?

— Если только на замке…

— Отлично. Итак, слушай мое предложение, — Грандмастер приобнимает его за плечо и поворачивает к гладиатору. Дает Конохе пульт управления шокером. — Я бы дал тебе возможность поймать нового участника боев, но для этого тебе нужен корабль. А если я дам тебе корабль, то — знаешь, что будет? Конечно, знаешь: ты сбежишь. Я предлагаю сделать ставки. Вот этот неразговорчивый и неприветливый парень против моего чемпиона. Побеждает твой подопечный — я даю тебе корабль и свободу. Побеждает чемпион — ты остаешься на Сакааре. Идет?

Коноха нервно облизывает губы. Ситуация рисковая, но не опаснее тех, что ему грозят на улице: почти безоружный, не самый хороший боец и стрелок. Выбора особого нет. И он соглашается.

— Тебе понадобится, — одна из охотниц за головами пихает ему в грудь странного вида наручники. — Лучше, чтобы его руки были неподвижны, иначе он тут все разнесет.

— Он сильный парень, — Грандмастер поигрывает бровями. — Ты просто везунчик, Коноха. Ну давайте, кыш-кыш. Бери любую свободную камеру, ты сам знаешь, где они.

— Мы вместе будем жить? — недоуменно переспрашивает Коноха, а Грандмастер разводит руками, как будто говоря: а ты чего ожидал?

Он подталкивает Коноху по направлению к выходу, и ничего не остается, кроме как повиноваться. По пути из тронного зала у него отбирают винтовку, но Сузумеду он не отдает — даром что она ему сможет понадобиться только на корабле.

“Н-да, — думает Коноха, рассматривая наручники, а потом и их будущего обладателя — широкие плечи, мощная шея, которую не скрывают длинноватые волосы. — Как-то не сильно вдохновляет подобное соседство на ближайшие пару дней”.

— И как же тебя зовут? — Коноха и вправду пытается завязать разговор, но парень в кресле даже не поднимает головы. — Слушай…

— Нет, — огрызается он. — Слушать я никого не собираюсь. Тем более тебя.

— Но ты уже слушаешь, — Коноха смеется, но осекается, когда парень поворачивается к нему. Выглядит он молодо, но одно дело как ты выглядишь, и совсем другое — какой опыт у тебя за плечами. И, судя по ничего не выражающим глазам, как у рыбы, опыт у него был и совсем не радужный. — Мы могли бы стать командой, — пленник бросает на него еще один полный презрения взгляд. — Я мог бы вытащить тебя после победы.

Коноха продолжает катить кресло, к которому парень прикован, а тот замирает, явно прислушиваясь.

— Да. У меня будет корабль, я заберу тебя и подкину на Ксандар. Как тебе идея? — максимально дружелюбно говорит Коноха.

— А как тебе идея: ты освобождаешь меня, я разношу все на своем пути, и мы сваливаем на Ксандар? — предлагает пленник.

— А ты можешь?

— Освободи меня, — в его голосе слышится кровожадность, — и ты увидишь, на что я способен.

— Так, — Конохе есть что сказать по этому поводу, но тут он замечает почти чистую камеру. — О, смотри какое уютное местечко, тут мы и остановимся.

Он прикладывает свою ладонь к сенсору, и та, как ни странно, его узнает:

— Предатель 1618, — певуче произносит женский голос, и дверь камеры открывается.

Пленник издает какой-то натужный звук, и Коноха с трудом узнает в нем смех:

— Ага, очень смешно, — дверь камеры захлопывается, как только они оказываются внутри. — Так вот, возвращаясь к нашему разговору. Я не собираюсь идти на такой риск.

— Да ты бы вообще ни на какой не пошел, — он не насмехается. Просто говорит очевидное.

— Я готов пойти на продуманный риск. Например, я поставил на тебя в битве с чемпионом.

— То есть тебя устраивают только те риски, где ты точно не пострадаешь? — опять тот же равнодушно-презрительный тон.

— Что? Думаешь, я устыжусь? Я последний представитель своей расы, и знаешь, почему я выжил? Именно потому, что шел на риск, только когда был уверен, что не проиграю, — Коноха присаживается на колени рядом с ним, пристегивает большие обручи к бедрам пленника, а поменьше защелкивает на запястьях. Каждая рука оказывается прикована к ноге. — Зачем такая хитрая система?

— Очевидно для того, чтобы я не мог воспользоваться своей силой.

Парень поднимается из кресла и двигается донельзя нелепо, и Коноха не может удержаться от смешка. И тут же получает в ответ взгляд со скорбно сведенными бровями.

— Может, все-таки познакомимся? Я Коноха, а тебя как зовут? — парень оказывается в полный рост почти гигантским по меркам Конохи. Он не считает себя низким, но его пленник выше как минимум на полголовы. Стараясь сохранить непринужденный вид, он все-таки сжимает пульт электрошокера у себя в кармане.

— Сакуса, — отвечает парень. Пытается дернуть руками, освободиться от наручников, но ничего не выходит. И он сжимает кулаки.

Комната вокруг них мелко гудит, и это не похоже на уличный шум или на что-либо еще, знакомое Конохе. Он сразу связывает недоброе расположение духа Сакусы и дрожь пола воедино. Он слишком хорошо чувствует, что сила исходит именно от этого парня.

— Это же ты, да? Ты, — Коноха даже не пытается скрыть панические нотки.

Сакуса смотрит на него в упор:

— Если ты освободишь меня, то я с легкостью разнесу половину этой тюрьмы, — он делает шаг с каждым словом, пока почти не вжимает Коноху в стену. — И я даже не трону тебя пальцем.

Коноха отворачивается, старательно не смотря ему в глаза.

— Ага, конечно. Отличный вариант, — он хлопает его по чему придется, правда, это оказывается широкая грудная клетка Сакусы, и жест из “остынь, бро” превращается во что-то более двусмысленное. Коноха отдергивает руку. — И это я с сарказмом. Потому что… Ну вот ты знаешь, сколько боевых единиц у Грандмастера? — Коноха все-таки, умудрившись запнуться об собственные ноги, отходит от стены и Сакусы на безопасное расстояние. — Нет. А я знаю. И их до черта, — небольшая гвардия на самом деле. — И представь, что все они кинутся за нами, а они кинутся, если ты разрушишь любимый замок Грандмастера, — и вот это уже правда. — Не проще ли попытаться преодолеть этого пресловутого чемпиона и в безопасности на подаренном мне корабле добраться до Ксандара?

Коноха смотрит на Сакусу, пытаясь ему внушить “внемли голосу разума”.

— Я одного не могу понять, — Коноха приподнимает бровь, призывая Сакусу продолжать. — Он тебя назвал одним из лучших охотников за головами. Как ты это проделывал? Ты же просто трусливый цыпленок. Или ты хватал первых попавшихся слабаков? Хотя мне сложно представить кого-то слабее тебя.

— Кто? Цып… Цып… — переспрашивает Коноха, пытаясь повторить неизвестное ему слово.

— Цыпленок, — раздраженно выдыхает Сакуса, явно ожидавший другой реакции. — Это маленькие такие птенцы… И они всего боятся. Ладно. Не об этом речь. Так как?

— Обычно у меня были электрошокер, винтовка и корабль, — поясняет Коноха. — И твои попытки оскорбить меня просто смешны. Ты не скажешь ничего, что я сам бы не знал. А если я обижусь, то просто нажму на кнопку пульта. Ой, и вправду нажал, — притворно удивляется он, наблюдая, как Сакуса сначала падает на колени, а потом и вовсе носом в пол. — Видимо, ты меня обидел. Подумай над своим поведением.

Коноха с некоторым удовлетворением наблюдает, как тело Сакусы сводит судорогой от тока, заставляя беззвучно корчиться на полу.

— Ах ты… — как только палец отпускает кнопку, голос Сакусы прорезается, и на Коноху выливается поток самых грязных в этой и ближайших галактиках ругательств. Правда, говорит их Сакуса почти будничным тоном. — И после такого ты думаешь, я буду сотрудничать?

— А у тебя есть выбор? — осведомляется Коноха, заинтересованно наклонившись к Сакусе.

— Да. Раскроить тебе голову, пока ты спишь, — и судя по его тону, Сакуса не шутит.

— Понял. Не дурак. Спать буду в коридоре, — на этой высокой ноте Коноха выходит из камеры, оставляя своего пленника одного.

Грандмастер, конечно, не отвел ему покоев, но никто не запрещает Конохе разгуливать поблизости. Особенно учитывая, что живот уже сводит от голода. Сколько он не ел? Где бы достать еду? Можно было бы стащить с кухни.

Воровство не удается. Коноха и вправду крадется, но когда его замечают работники кухни, то сами предлагают ему поесть.

— Грандмастер распорядился, — ему только улыбаются и подкладывают. В этом Конохе чудится какой-то подвох, он привык всегда надеяться только на себя, но еда такая вкусная, а люди такие дружелюбные. Так что плевать.

Пока он набивал свое брюхо, он и думать забыл про Сакусу. А ведь он наверняка тоже сидит голодный. Коноху на мгновение посещает малодушная мысль, что так ему и надо, нечего раскидываться угрозами. Но он, во-первых, все-таки не большой любитель мучить живых существ, ну а во-вторых — ему нужен сильный и здоровый гладиатор. Голод не способствует победе.

— Можете положить мне в тарелку еще? Это для моего друга.

Даже если Сакуса и удивлен столь быстрому возвращению Конохи, то вида не показывает. Коноха, если честно, чувствует себя, как будто заходит в клетку к дикому зверю: аккуратно и осторожно, ожидая, что Сакуса в любой момент может просто сшибить его с ног. Поэтому он показывает пульт в своих руках. Сакуса так и не шевелится, сидит на полу, сложив ноги, и только приподнимает бровь на этот жест.

— Я не хочу им пользоваться, — заверяет Коноха.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты им пользовался, — соглашается Сакуса.

— Значит, не будешь нападать? Отлично. Я тебе поесть принес.

Коноха садится напротив, пододвигает к нему тарелку. Воцаряется молчание.

— Я не продумал этот момент, конечно, — кается Коноха.

— Ты можешь меня освободить, — предлагает Сакуса.

— Я еще не готов к этому шагу в наших отношениях. Ты не так давно обещал мне раскроить голову, — дружелюбно поясняет Коноха.

— Резонно. 

Они опять смотрят на тарелку, смотрят друг на друга. И со словами “была не была” Коноха засучивает рукава.

— Что ты собираешься?..

— Буду кормить тебя сам, — он берет ложку в руку, зачерпывает еле теплую похлебку, подносит ко рту Сакусы.

Тот отворачивается.

— Ты мыл руки перед этим?

— Чего? — Конохе кажется, что он неправильно расслышал — Сакуса не трудится раскрывать толком рот.

— Мыл ли ты руки?

Ложка падает обратно в похлебку, забрызгав пол вокруг. Коноха проводит руками по своим видавшим виды штанам:

— Достаточно? Ах нет, я слишком грязный, это же ты у нас чистенький, — и вытирает руки о футболку Сакусы, чувствуя, как под ладонями напрягаются мышцы. — Не испытывай мое терпение, — он опять подсовывает ложку ко рту Сакусы. — Мне кажется, что я слышу урчание твоего живота. Серьезно, тебя волнует чистота больше голода?

Сакуса открывает рот — возможно, чтобы возразить Конохе, но тот проталкивает ложку внутрь, полностью довольный собой, наблюдает, как Сакуса жует с видом обиженного ребенка.

— Ты вообще-то в тюрьме. Скажи спасибо, что тебя еще кормят. Ладно, — сразу же дает заднюю Коноха, поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд. — Можешь не благодарить.

Конохе приходится придвинуться ближе, и он ловит себя на мысли, что они пялятся друг другу в глаза. Причем пялятся подолгу, не отрывая взгляда. И в животе как-то нехорошо от этого становится. И еда здесь совершенно ни при чем. Тот факт, что еда иногда мимо рта льется — и в этом они тут же обвиняют друг друга, — нисколько не помогает. Конохе приходится самому вытирать подбородок Сакусы, и ситуация становится как будто еще более неправильной.

— Мне это не нравится, — говорит Сакуса, когда Коноха скармливает ему последнюю ложку. И речь едва ли о похлебке. В ответ он может лишь пожать плечами. — Хорошо. Ты меня покормил. Но сейчас я хочу в туалет. Ты будешь держать мой член?

— Так…

— Мы же еще не готовы к тому шагу в отношениях, — насмешливо замечает Сакуса, — на котором ты все-таки освобождаешь хотя бы одну мою руку.

— Член или рука, член или… Окей, я освобожу тебе одну руку, — Коноха уже достает ключи, но замирает, не донеся их до замка. — Ты же обещаешь хорошо себя вести?

Сакуса смеряет его взглядом исподлобья и говорит тоном, который уж очень расходится с последующими словами:

— О да. Я буду хорошим мальчиком.

Коноха закатывает глаза, но наручник с одной руки снимает.

— Ты правда бессилен с одной свободной рукой? — интересуется Коноха, когда Сакуса возвращается.

— Не совсем, — Сакуса разминает руку, крутя кистью. — На кое-что я способен. Но это в два раза меньше моей силы.

И Сакуса, не дожидаясь просьбы о демонстрации, с размаха ударяет по полу. Земля как будто оживает, придя в движение, кажется, что вибрация проходит от ступней до самой макушки по всему телу Конохи, и ему стоит труда удержать равновесие. Пол покрывается мелкими трещинами, дверной порог изгибается, но сама дверь держится. Сакуса рассматривает последствия своего удара с некоторой досадой, даже морщится.

— Хрена себе, — присвистывает Коноха. А потом его лицо озаряется улыбкой: — Ты сто процентов одолеешь этого чемпиона Грандмастера, раз можешь такое одной рукой.

“А потом я получу корабль и свинчу отсюда”, — уже про себя произносит Коноха, продолжая дружелюбно улыбаться Сакусе. Этот здесь не пропадет, поживет немного как гладиатор, а потом и выберется. Как-нибудь. Конохи это уже точно не будет касаться.

***  
— Тут все равно не бывает камер сразу на несколько человек, — пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на койке, говорит Коноха. — Так что подвинься.

— Мне некуда. Я уже почти сливаюсь со стеной, — Сакуса шипит. — Освободи меня. Сними наручники, серьезно. Я не буду пытаться ничего сделать.

Коноха задумывается над этим вариантом, но отметает как нерабочий.

— Это плохая идея. Если ты сбежишь, то я останусь ни с чем. Ляг на бок, что тебе стоит? — пихнув локтем под ребра Сакусе, возмущается Коноха.

— Если бы ты освободил меня, то запросто, а так… — Коноха устраивается поудобнее, поворачивается к Сакусе лицом, закидывает на него ногу. Сакуса кажется удивленным, даже со своей скупой мимикой. — Так и знал, что ты хотел подержать мой член, но постеснялся.

— Заткнись нахрен. Откуда у тебя вообще такое долбанутое чувство юмора? — пихает его Коноха в который раз.

— Наверное, потому что я прожил большую часть своей жизни с психом-ученым, — он кривится, но в следующий момент расслабляется. Коноха чувствует его дыхание на своей макушке, горячее и убаюкивающее. Странное чувство, что это сумасшествие очень даже гармонично и закономерно.

***

Следующий день Коноха проводит за пределами камеры, выясняя, где и чем можно поживиться, есть ли контрабанда. Оставляет Сакусу наедине с самим собой и с одной свободной рукой, а то Коноха ему наверняка уже надоел. По крайней мере, в этом Коноха сам себя уверяет. Сакаар совсем не изменился за время его отсутствия, как будто замер в одной временной точке. Только люди кое-где сменились, но в остальном все идентично тому, что было. Такие же огромные мусорные кучи, да и никуда не деться от них, эти порталы, которые испещряют небо, куча головорезов на каждом шагу и несколько охотников за головами, что работают на Грандмастера. В середине дня он все-таки возвращается: с едой и с полным смятением в голове.

Сакуса сидит на полу, как его оставили. Он бросает на Коноху взгляд исподлобья, пока тот расставляет тарелки.

— Давай ешь, чего замер.

Сакуса неловко пододвигает к себе тарелку, ему приходится низко наклоняться, чтобы не проливать на себя большую часть содержимого ложки. При виде этих стараний у Конохи просыпается опять какое-то дурацкое чувство, которое он подавляет, но все равно предлагает:

— Может, тебе помочь?

И Сакуса, как ни странно, соглашается. В этот раз, конечно, не приходится его кормить с ложки, но все равно Коноха сидит достаточно близко. И старательно не смотрит на него.

— Приходил какой-то парень, сказал, что я сегодня буду драться, — между делом сообщает Сакуса.

— Что? И ты молчал? — Конохе приходится удерживать себя на месте, но все равно тарелка в руках опасно кренится от переизбытка в жестикуляции.

— Это будет не чемпион. Сказал, что какой-то парень откинул коньки, а толпу надо развлечь. Поэтому меня и отправляют на арену.

— Блин, — Коноха раздосадован. — Грандмастер это специально делает, чтобы вымотать тебя, сто процентов.

Одной рукой он продолжает поддерживать тарелку для Сакусы, а второй озадаченно чешет в затылке. Вот ведь черт этот Грандмастер, конечно, он всегда это знал, но надеялся хотя бы на иллюзию честной игры.

— Просчитываешь, каковы мои шансы на успех? — Сакуса говорит, почти не разжимая губ, а это верный признак, что он зол. К еде не притрагивается, чем еще больше озадачивает Коноху.

— Ты чего взъелся? — фыркает он. — От твоих шансов на успех зависят мои, а значит и наши шансы.

Коноха старается говорить вкрадчиво, прямо как торговец на черном рынке, который пытается втюхать совершенно ненужную вещь новому покупателю. Сакуса ему не доверяет все равно, и не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы это понять. Хотя чтобы расшифровать, что творится у того голове, нужно быть не просто телепатом, а каким-нибудь сверхъестественно виртуозным колдуном-телепатом, который, как пилот от астероидов, может уворачиваться от ненужных мыслей, типа тех, в которых Сакуса думает, как бы уничтожить добрую половину галактики и поработить там всех живых существ.

Коноха заглядывает Сакусе в глаза с самым невинным выражением лица, но этого явно недостаточно, чтобы его смягчить. Они пялятся друг на друга — Сакуса с застывшим лицом, а Коноха с каждым моментом времени стараясь увеличить свою умилительность — довольно долго, пока Сакуса, наконец, не отворачивается, продолжая свой обед.

— Я мог бы начать разглагольствовать о философских темах, типа, что ты считаешь меня вещью. Но сейчас главное, чтобы ты меня не обманул.

Коноха с важным выражением на лице кивает, не смотря на Сакусу и собирая грязную посуду.

— А тебе — показать мастер-класс на сегодняшнем бою, — Коноха ему улыбается. — Хотя вряд ли получится как-то по-другому.

***

За Сакусой приходят уже вечером. Пара крепких парней из приближенных Грандмастера, а за Конохой только одна мужеподобная баба. Она очень нетерпеливо пялится на то, как Коноха подхватывает с собой Сузумеду, прикрепляя ее к боку, и тыкает его, как какого-нибудь пленника. Но все равно приводит его прямо к Грандмастеру в ложу. Он оттуда неотрывно пялится на арену, наблюдая за тем, как один монстр расхреначивает голову другому. Выглядит это мерзко, так что неудивительно, что у Грандмастера застыла на лице почти маньячная ухмылка.

— Итак. Как твой гладиатор? Силен? Могуч? — отвлекается он, только когда выходят уборщики, чтобы очистить арену от мозгов какого-то несчастного парня.

— Вполне. Хотя я думал, что мы будем участвовать только в одной битве с вашим чемпионом, — еле отведя взгляд от происходящего внизу, отвечает Коноха.

Грандмастер грозит ему пальцем, оголяя зубы в подобии оскала.

— Вечно ты хочешь, чтобы по твоим правилам было. Но ведь это моя планета, а значит, мои правила. Все просто, — он хлопает по месту на диване недалеко от себя. — Присаживайся, давай вместе насладимся приятным зрелищем.

Как только Сакуса появляется на арене, Коноха уже не может оторвать от него глаз. Он только мельком замечает его противника — точно огромный, выше Сакусы, и покрытый волосами. Двигается он медлительно, особенно по сравнению с Сакусой. Как только с него опадают оковы, он тут же сжимает руки в кулаки, заносит их над головой и бьет по земле. Грандмастер распрямляется от той же дрожи, что чувствует и сам Коноха, хоть удар и был точно направлен на противника: именно рядом с ним плиты земли поднимаются, зажимают тело как в тисках. Сакуса в один момент выхватывает оружие и в несколько шагов достигает оппонента, но слишком поздно. Тот, яростно рыча, настолько громко, что его слышно даже сквозь шум толпы, разламывает плиты. И Сакуса сразу же отступает, продолжая ударять по земле кулаками.

— Способности у него впечатляющие. Но сам он хрупкий, по сравнению с большинством существ в галактике, — мелодично поясняет Грандмастер.

— М? — Коноха наконец отрывает полный тревоги взгляд от арены.

— Да, люди с Земли. И век их недолог по сравнению даже с твоим, и тельца хилые. Был бы мясом, но силы у него впечатляющие. Захотелось попробовать его в деле, — рассказывает ему Грандмастер. — И какое шоу устраивает, ты посмотри!

Пол продолжает как будто жить своей жизнью, если не замечать, как Сакуса искусно им управляет. Пыль поднимается столбом, а противник, кажется, взбешен, и вот в движениях появляется и ловкость, и стремительность. В какой-то момент он опускается на все четыре конечности и набирает просто огромную скорость, Сакуса еле успевает отскочить за ближайшую уже поднятую плиту.

Коноха облегченно вздыхает и не знает, что лучше: отвести взгляд или продолжить следить. А Грандмастер не отстает:

— Может, он и не доживет до битвы с чемпионом, — пожимает он плечами. — Взгляни.

Он указывает на арену своим длинным пальцем с перстнем, и Коноха до боли закусывает губу. Зверь нападает, и Сакусе приходится отбиваться оружием, которое ему выдали, на плече видны три глубокие царапины явно от лапы. То, что у этого парня есть когти, Коноху вообще не радует.

Наконец Сакусе удается приложить противника по морде как следует, и пока тот очухивается, Сакуса отступает на максимально безопасное расстояние. Но не успевает размахнуться, чтобы ударить по земле. Коноха закрывает лицо, чем совсем не гордится, но не может смотреть…

— Что? — это звучит капризно и возмущенно из уст Грандмастера, и Коноха все-таки поднимает голову. А в следующий момент подскакивает к стеклу, широко улыбаясь. Непонятно как, но Сакуса все-таки успел, и перед ним выросла стена из земли, защитившая его. А противник, видимо, врезался в нее и теперь валялся оглушенным.

Коноха не удерживается от победного жеста руками, даже немного подпрыгивает.

— Я слышал, что победителям можно провести одну ночь в цивилизованной комнате, — он не без дерзости улыбается Грандмастеру, пока тот держится за голову, как будто с ним приключилась сильнейшая мигрень. Жестом он как бы говорит “валяй”, и Коноха подхватывает карточку от настоящей комнаты. С ванной, с едой, которую принесут прямо туда.

Охранникам он не доверяет, поэтому идет за Сакусой сам, чтобы порадовать новостями. Он, естественно, уже закован в наручники, с этим ничего не выражающим своим лицом. Коноха ловит себя на том, что с беспокойством оглядывает его, как только он приближается. Из рассеченной брови потоком льется кровь, застилая глаз.

— Больно? — и не дожидаясь ответа на вопрос: — Пойдем, нам дали возможность нормально прожить одну ночь. Выделили комнату. Ванная, фрукты…

Сакуса косится на него с непередаваемым выражением.

— Что?

— Звучит как номер для новобрачных, — бубнит Сакуса, морщась от боли.

— Завались, — Коноха огрызается и при этом почему-то заливается краской. И спешит отвернуться, чтобы Сакуса ничего не заметил.

В самой комнате Коноха снимает со своего ремня прикрепленный компьютер, чтобы случайно не повредить его, а затем освобождает Сакусу от наручников. При этом приходится встать на колени перед ним. От похабной усмешки Сакусы легче не становится, а магнитного ключа Конохе не дали. Коноха старается минимально дотрагиваться руками до бедер Сакусы и не вдыхать воздух, находясь в такой близости. Потому что пахнет от Сакусы какой-то взрывоопасной смесью. Температура тела у него понемногу приходит в норму, но до сих пор чувствуется то, как он яростно сражался, и Конохе приходится признать, что ему нравится запах Сакусы. Может, это конкретно его, или всей его расы, Коноха не знает, но хмурится, разозлившись на себя.

— Не боишься меня освобождать? — Конохе приходится поднять на него взгляд, и ему совсем не нравится это положение. Может, жахнуть его током?

— Нет. Пульт до сих пор у меня, — как можно беззаботнее произносит Коноха.

Сакуса снимает с себя гладиаторские доспехи, и Коноха как можно быстрее удаляется в другой угол комнаты, где стоит ванная. Включает воду, рассматривает разные бутыльки, которые стоят на бортиках. Добавляет какой-то хорошо пахнущий. И не замечает, как Сакуса подходит сзади и кладет свою ладонь на шею Конохе.

Коноха вздрагивает и уже хочет потянуться за пультом, но рука его не сжимает, пальцы даже, скорее, перебирают отросшие волосы.

— Ты всегда так заботился о своих пленниках?

Коноха нервно смеется, замечая краем глаза, что Сакуса полностью обнажен. Да будь проклята эта планета и все в этой галактике. И ближайших. Сакуса опускается в ванную, совершенно не смущаясь, немного кривится, когда вода омывает ссадины и раны по всему телу.

— Я… Обычно я просто отдавал новых пленников Грандмастеру, а дальше меня не волновала их судьба, — поясняет он, отходя от ванной на безопасное расстояние. И не поворачивает головы, когда заговаривает Сакуса.

— Как-то сложно поверить.

“Вот и отлично, — думает Коноха. — Значит, он точно не подумает, что я собираюсь его оставить здесь”.

— Ты не похож на подонка. Ты трусливый, конечно, но не злой, — продолжает Сакуса.

— Спасибо, — Коноха перебирает фрукты, один из самых спелых трет о футболку и откусывает побольше, — за столь лестную характеристику.

Они замолкают на некоторое время, и Коноха только слышит шум воды, когда Сакуса пытается устроиться поудобнее. Поворачиваться он не собирается.

— Слушай, — Коноха вспоминает кое-что интересное, что произошло на арене. — А как ты победил того парня? Я просто тогда лицо руками закрыл, потому что думал, что он тебя сожрет. Как ты успел ударить по земле?

— Я и не успел. Тот, кто дал мне эту силу, говорил, что я могу ее развить. И, видимо, в стрессовой ситуации это и произошло, — Коноха все-таки оборачивается. Из ванной видна только макушка Сакусы. Он лежит расслабившись, это видно по его лицу, смотрит вверх, на искусно раскрашенный потолок. — Я просто как будто почувствовал конкретно этот кусок земли и поднял его.

— Когда ты злился в камере, то пол тоже дрожал, — вспоминает Коноха. А потом улыбается: — В любом случае, это было круто.

Сакуса переводит взгляд на него.

— Спасибо.

Перед сном Конохе все-таки приходится оказаться в неприличной близости к Сакусе, чтобы обработать его раны. Коноху ведет. Кожа у Сакусы почти белая, а на спине бледнее, чем на руках. И гладкая. Даже нежнее, чем у Конохи. Маленькое черное пятно под лопаткой почти идентично тем, что на лбу.

— Это родинки, — отвечает Сакуса, когда Коноха интересуется. — С некоторыми рождаются, а некоторые появляются с течением жизни.

— Это правда, что ваша раса хрупкая? — Коноха обрисовывает большим пальцем эту родинку, уже не обращая внимания на то, как много он касается Сакусы.

— Пожалуй, — спина его напрягается, выгибается под рукой Конохи. — И не самая развитая.

— Вряд ли менее развитая, чем мое племя, — слова с трудом выходят из горла, доступ воздуха как будто пережали, и Коноха откровенно сипит. Ладонью он перемещается на ребра Сакусы и чувствует, как бьется его сердце.

— Если ты что-то хочешь сделать, то делай это сейчас, — дает ему разрешение Сакуса, и Коноха прижимается к его спине своим телом, обнимает, проходит пальцами по мышцам живота. Сакуса явно вздрагивает, и шипит сквозь зубы, когда Коноха случайно дотрагивается до его раны.

— Извини, — он водит носом по шее Сакусы, когда тот, наконец, отстраняется, только для того чтобы повернуться к нему лицом и притянуть к себе.

Коноха почему-то начинает нервничать. Его даже бьет дрожь, а Сакуса действует так уверенно, что слова против невозможно сказать. Он приподнимает его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, Коноха чувствует дыхание на своих губах, и от этого тоже трясет. Он обхватывает талию Сакусы ногами, привлекая к себе еще ближе, и тот упирается пахом прямо в задницу Конохи.

Сложно подавить стон, да Коноха и не пытается.

— Я был рад, когда увидел, что вы устроены примерно как мои сородичи, исключая цвет кожи, — Сакуса задирает ему футболку и нежно, но все-таки хватает Коноху за ребра, живот. Грубоватая ласка, и полное ощущение, что это Коноху сейчас на всю мощь бьют током.

— Ты подглядывал за мной, пока я был в ванной? — возмущение пропадает в тяжелом дыхании и негромких стонах, когда Сакуса наугад находит чувствительные точки Конохи.

— Я не подглядывал, просто смотрел, — он накрывает губы Конохи своими, и поцелуй, начавшийся так неспешно, вдруг срывается на большую скорость, как будто они оба эти сутки только и ждали, чтобы дотронуться друг до друга. Они сталкиваются зубами, Коноха чувствует укус, но только прижимает Сакусу еще ближе к себе, вцепившись в его волосы пальцами.

***  
Коноха просыпается один в постели, не сразу вспоминая, что произошло вечером. А когда вспоминает, резко садится. Неужели Сакуса сбежал? Могло ли быть такое? Он озирается, но находит его сидящим на диване. Коноха облегченно выдыхает.

— Я уж подумал, что ты сбежал, — Коноха улыбается.

— Я думал над этим, но понял, что меня тут же схватят, если я буду бродить по коридорам в поисках ангара с кораблем, — просто отвечает он. — И я не нашел пульт от электрошокера.

Настроение падает от такого откровения. Ну, хотя Коноха тоже не собирается долго нянчиться с Сакусой. Так что, по сути, они квиты.

Коноха не знает, как себя с ним вести. С одной стороны — прошедший вечер. Его, конечно, можно списать на адреналин и наваждение, все такое, но все равно, вспоминая, как Коноха искренне переживал за Сакусу на арене… А вдруг в бою с чемпионом что-то пойдет не так? Вдруг он опять будет на краю смерти? Или по крайней мере тяжелых повреждений. Вчера было плевать на корабль, главное, чтобы Сакуса остался цел и невредим. И как бы Коноха ни глушил это чувство, оно все равно присутствовало. Бесит.

Его точно надо оставить на этой планете, думает Коноха, натягивая брюки.

Они молча завтракают, даже особо не смотрят друг на друга. Видимо, Сакуса тоже в смятении.

— Это был просто зов природы, — нарушает тишину Коноха. Сакуса тут же поднимает тяжелый взгляд. — Ничего личного, так ведь?

Сакуса смотрит на него, а потом берет фрукт из вазы, начинает очищать от твердой кожуры. И кивает, так и не произнеся ни слова.

— Вот и порешали, — Коноха пристраивает Сузумеду обратно к своим брюкам. И напоминает себе перестать называть компьютер по имени.

— Почему ты с этой штукой таскаешься? — подает все-таки голос Сакуса.

— Бортовой компьютер. Умница, отлично ладит со всеми информационными сетями и может подключиться к любому кораблю. Когда я получу корабль от Грандмастера, она мне… нам поможет выбраться с этой планеты.

У Конохи сердце в пятки уходит. Все-таки он допустил весьма заметную оплошность, но Сакуса только кивает, вроде как ничего не замечая.

— Почему ты не включишь его?

— Его?

— Компьютер, — поясняет Сакуса, недовольно скривившись.

— А-а-а, прости, я просто зову ее Сузумеда, — посмеивается Коноха. — Ну, она работает только от аккумуляторов кораблей, сама по себе она работать не может.

Сакуса хмурится:

— Вообще-то…

Но за окном внезапно становится слишком ярко и шумно. У подножья замка орет толпа, приветствуя огромную голограмму Грандмастера, появившуюся как будто из ниоткуда.

— Жители планеты Сакаар, — вещает он в своей обычной манере. — Сегодня тот день, который вы так долго ждали!

Толпа ревет, и Коноха подходит ближе к окну. Рядом становится Сакуса, еле касаясь плечом его плеча, и это заставляет Коноху почти отпрыгнуть от него.

— Именно сегодня! Долгожданный бой с чемпионом! Не забывайте делать ставки и получать легкие деньги, потому что сегодня чемпион как всегда победит.

Коноха закатывает глаза.

— Мне бы его самоуверенность.

Они стоят у окна все время, пока Грандмастер выступает, рассказывая о противниках, которые ждут его чемпиона, и в конце, наконец, упоминает Сакусу, как самое сладкое, видимо.

— Главный претендент, по его собственному мнению, на звание нового чемпиона! Умеет управлять землей! У-у-у, сильный и ловкий! Так что делайте ставки и на него, конечно же. Особенно те, кто любят рисковать.

Голограмма пропадает.

— Вот хрен старый! — не сдерживаясь, возмущается Коноха. — Нет, ты слышал? Слышал? Да ты вчера ту волосатую хрень размазал не глядя, а он продолжает свое гнуть. Чемпион, чемпион, — он жеманно передразнивает Грандмастера. — Вот пошел бы и вылизал ему жопу!

Сакуса с легким недоумением наблюдает за тем, как Коноха вышагивает по комнате, пиная то и дело попадающиеся под ноги предметы.

— Переживаешь, что не получишь корабль? — меланхолично спрашивает Сакуса.

Коноха замирает, осознав, что вообще о корабле не подумал. Сначала обижается на Сакусу: как он мог такое подумать, он же искренне болеет, а он! А потом… да наверное, и лучше, что он его мудаком считает. Коноха ведь не далеко от этого звания ушел. Только все испортил вчера, позволил себе привязаться и что-то такое, а почему Сакуса в это полез — вообще непонятно.

— Я не переживаю, что не получу корабль. Потому что я уверен, что ты победишь, — отвечает Коноха. — А то, что Грандмастер тебя всерьез не воспринимает — так это только нам на руку.

Лицо его озаряет усмешка, и Сакуса в ответ даже улыбается ему уголками губ.

Все будет отлично.

***

Все идет по пизде.

Только это крутится у Конохи в голове, когда он наблюдает за ареной гладиаторов опять из ложи Грандмастера. При виде чемпиона — огромного зеленого монстра, в котором десять таких как Коноха, — все приличные слова выветрились из головы.

— Как тебе мой чемпион? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Грандмастер.

“Обосраться”, — думает Коноха, но вслух произносит:

— Пойду я посмотрю поближе, — он возвращает Грандмастеру улыбку, а тот благосклонно кивает. Но стоит выйти Конохе из ложи, как он приспускает со всех ног, стараясь как можно быстрее добраться до ангара, где собираются перед боями гладиаторы.

Судя по тому, как зеленый монстр размотал своего первого оппонента по всей арене, до пятого участника, коим является Сакуса, он доберется быстрее, чем Коноха скажет “подарите мне корабль, Грандмастер”.

— Сакуса! — электричество, кругом электричество, вот и сейчас их отделяет клетка под напряжением. Сакуса подходит неспешно, хотя ему просто мешают оковы, что снова надели на него перед тем, как отвести на бой. — Что ты там говорил насчет разнести здесь все к чертям? Этот план еще в силе?

— В силе, — Сакуса решительно кивает.

— Тогда жди меня около дверей, — Коноха делает несколько шагов, а потом возвращается: — И это, если будут пытаться отвести на арену, то ты попробуй сосредоточиться и топнуть. Я уверен, у тебя все получится.

Коноха осматривается на предмет хоть какого-нибудь оружия. Ангар с гладиаторами находится в том же помещении, что и бар. И сейчас здесь куча отбросов, с огромным количеством оружия. Ему приглядывается один пистолет, но парень, у которого он на бедре, слишком большой, и соревноваться с ним было бы сложно. Зато никому не нужная пустая бутылка — почему бы и нет?

Дело за малым — долбануть как следует охранника по голове. После этого удара он должен упасть, но Коноха ошибается с расчетами и с ожиданиями насчет охранника. Возможно, он далекий родственник того зеленого на арене. Только чуть поменьше и желтоватый. Так что тот остается стоять, хоть и потирает ушибленное место:

— Ты зачем дерешься, мелкий? — ревет он, обернувшись к Конохе.

Коноха моргает, понимает, что вот сейчас, вполне возможно, один из последних моментов его жизни, и тонким голосом отвечает:

— Да я вас с кем-то другим перепутал, не обижайтесь.

— Ладно, пацан, иди своей дорогой.

В общем-то, неплохой ведь вариант. Чего он полез за Сакусой вообще, он и сам справится. Два раза повернуть направо, лифт, ведущий на этажи ниже, и он уже у кораблей Грандмастера. Там он сам как-нибудь разберется.

По земле проходит дрожь, которая нарастает так, что с потолка начинает сыпаться песок. Охранник яростно вскрикивает и открывает дверь. Туда же юркает Коноха. На свою погибель, определенно. С разбега ударяет этого желтого по голове, и тот наконец отрубается. Даже жаль его немного, хотя, может, падает он от приближения к центру землетрясения, потому что Коноха еле на ногах стоит. Но Сакуса так удерживает на расстоянии двух парней, что должны, видимо, его отвести на арену, и Коноха ползком добирается до него. Если не освободить Сакусу сейчас, то они точно не смогут быстро оказаться у кораблей. Походка Сакусы не даст им это сделать.

— Готово! — орет Коноха, как только с Сакусы падает последний наручник, и они тут же выскакивают из ангара. За ними тут же бросаются те парни, а Сакуса реагирует ну просто невероятно быстро. Пока Коноха врезается на полной скорости в противоположную стену, Сакуса уже ударяет об пол кулаками. Входы и в бар, и в ангар оказываются перекрыты огромными плитами, выросшими из-под земли.

Сакуса хватает Коноху за руку и стартует дальше по коридору.

— Куда?

— Направо!

Коноха вызывает лифт, а Сакуса замуровывает ход за ними. Спускаться вниз в тихом лифте после такой спешки странно. Сакуса протягивает Конохе какой-то складной меч.

— А посовременнее ничего не нашлось? — язвит Коноха.

— Все равно я буду расчищать нам путь, — Сакуса выглядит так, как будто вышел на прогулку, а не только что вырубил с пару-тройку человек. — Забавно. Во время землетрясений в лифтах ездить нельзя.

— Чего?

— Да это… На Земле техника безопасности, — Сакуса кривит губы. — Не думал, что ты придешь за мной. Спасибо.

Он притягивает к себе Коноху и целует. Коноха возмущен донельзя, но целоваться с Сакусой так приятно. Зов природы может быть и не один раз, в конце концов.

— Я одного не знаю, — говорит Коноха, когда двери лифта открываются, и Сакуса, не притрагиваясь к земле, сносит охранников плитами.

— Чего?

— Как взломать коды доступа к кораблям, — Коноха с силой ударяет рукояткой по голове не до конца отрубившегося охранника. Отбрасывает бесполезный меч и стаскивает с охранника автомат.

— А твой компьютер…

— Сузумеда, — уточняет Коноха.

— Да, Сузумеда могла бы это сделать?

Коноха вздыхает.

— Могла бы. Только я же говорил, — он уворачивается от лазера и прячется за спину Сакусы. А тот, в свою очередь, разламывает землю под парнем, что стрелял в них, — она не работает без аккумулятора.

— Но у нее есть аккумулятор, — говорит Сакуса.

— Чего?

— Слабый, его ненадолго хватит. И примитивный.

Он заваливает вход в коридор камнями. Оттуда слышатся выстрелы, но это точно займет некоторое время.

— Это солевой аккумулятор, — он открепляет Сузумеду от ремня Конохи, переворачивает ее и показывает на четыре небольших кружочка. — Никогда не думал, что это?

— Не особенно, — смущенно отвечает Коноха.

— Наверняка с рук покупал. Это земная технология, и я даже знаю, пожалуй, кто сделал этот компьютер, — не успевает Коноха спросить о личности творца Сузумеды, как Сакуса совершает какие-то нехитрые манипуляции, и она оживает.

Лампочки загораются, экран с трансляцией голоса тут же просыпается.

— Коноха! Кэп! Ты живой? — в ее голосе чудится беспокойство, и Коноху это приятно греет.

— Да, Сузумеда, я живой, но надо взломать одну систему, — тараторит Коноха. Сакуса еще обваливает камней у них за спиной.

— Оке-ей, кэп, давай, подключай, — Сузумеда замолкает ненадолго, как только ее провода соединяются с контактами охранной системы. — О, воруете?

— Да, но во имя спасения наших жизней, — раздраженно поясняет Коноха. — Долго будешь код подбирать?

— Да, тут длинный код, слишком много вариантов, сами понимаете. Так что наберитесь терпения, кэп, — извиняющимся тоном отвечает Сузумеда.

— Насколько долго? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Сакуса.

— Ой, а это кто такой суровый?

— Мой… друг, — они переглядываются с Сакусой, оба с хрен разбери какими выражениями. — Ну же, Сузумеда!

— Да все-все, голубки, дверь открыта.

Дверь и вправду открывается, и Сакуса опять использует свои силы. А Коноха его прикрывает, подстреливая особенно назойливых охранников.

— Зачем надо было врать, что долго будешь этот код расшифровывать?

Охранники валятся как подкошенные, когда Сакуса с размаху ударяет по полу, дрожь поверхности заставляет даже Коноху потерять равновесие на короткое время, но Сакуса вовремя его подхватывает и прижимает к себе. Коноха подстреливает попытавшегося встать охранника, и тот падает лицом в пол.

— Я просто хотела подразнить! Это что, выстрелы? Коноха, ты во что ввязался?

— Она явно вся в тебя, — замечает Сакуса на ее панику. Коноха оглядывается, нет ли еще кого слишком активного.

— Надо в корабль. Любой пойдет. Но желательно с пушками!

Сакуса кивает на небольшой черный корабль. Отлично, и две лазерные пушки, и обшивка такая, что выдержит перелет в туннель.

— Кто поведет? — спрашивает Сакуса, когда они залезают на борт корабля.

— Я, конечно, — Коноха усмехается. Выдергивает бортовой компьютер, что стоял раньше, и вставляет туда Сузумеду. Та довольно урчит.

— Какой хорошенький кораблик, — нежно произносит она. Панель управления загорается, Коноха усаживается в кресло пилота, и на него накатывает спокойствие. Теперь он точно знает, что нужно делать. — Итак, капитан, тут четыре пушки, две лазерные, две плазменные…

Она продолжает перечислять характеристики, пока Коноха проводит по сенсорной панели, заставляя корабль завестись. Шум двигателя приятно ласкает уши, он не может удержаться от улыбки.

— Значит, плазменные, — он подтягивает два небольших рычажка с разных сторон штурвала, мимоходом подмигивает Сакусе, который сел в кресло второго пилота. — Пошумим?

Сакуса фыркает от смеха, они взлетают, и в последний момент перед столкновением с крышей ангара Коноха взрывает ее. И вот они на свободе.

— Я забыл кое-что сделать, — Коноха достает из кармана пульт от электрошокера и кидает Сакусе.

— О, спасибо, — он отстегивает маленький кружок от своей шеи с помощью пульта. — Теперь я чувствую себя гораздо свободнее.

— Кэп, у нас на хвосте пара кораблей. Вам стоит их снять, — замечает Сузумеда. Но все равно они получают один скользящий по обшивке выстрел.

Сакуса подтягивает ближайшие к себе рычажки, смотрит на экран, наблюдая, где летят корабли:

— Ты рули, а я отстреливаться буду, — стреляет Сакуса весьма метко, но Коноха все равно доверяет только своей способности уворачиваться. — Эй, — одергивает Сакуса, когда Коноха совсем уходит вправо, — хватит так мотылять.

— Нам лучше добраться на целом и невредимом корабле до кротовины, а иначе непонятно, что может произойти.

На хвосте у них штук пять кораблей, Сакуса, конечно же, не удерживается от замечания по поводу многочисленности гвардии Грандмастера, на что Коноха огрызается, что все поменялось за столько лет. Коноха старается не отвлекаться на выстрелы, но когда какой-то бронированный корабль добирается слишком близко, выворачивает ближайшие плазменные пушки к нему и оставляет на память огромную дыру в прошивке корабля преследователя.

— Отлично сработано, — бурчит Сакуса и добавляет насмешливое: — кэп.

Кораблей и вправду мало, и они с легкостью снимают их со своего хвоста еще за пару сотен метров до того, как подлетают к туннелю, который приведет их на Ксандар.

— Вот са-а-амый левый, — поясняет Сузумеда. — Вот туда и нам с неделю где-то останется лететь.

— Вот черт, — шипит Сакуса.

— Ты чего? Задели? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Коноха.

— Да нет, кэп, это он увидел вон тех ребят.

Коноха переводит взгляд на экран заднего вида и тут же ловит панический приступ: по форме корабли явно суперскоростные, и он будто в замедленной съемке видит, как они поднимают свои пушки.

— Бегом-бегом-бегом! — он мельтешит пальцами по сенсорной панели, заставляя работать все двигатели на полную мощь. Они ускоряются, и довольно сильно, но это все равно ничто по сравнению с теми ребятами. — А-а-а-а!

Слава галактике, спасительный туннель был так близко, а пушки их корабля такими мощными. По кораблям Коноха не попал, но зато весьма удачно задел ближайшие горы мусора, которые разлетаются на несколько метров, загораживая преследователям обзор. А еще они загораются, и дым тоже весьма неплохо помогает, чтобы те сбились с курса. Когда они оказываются по другую сторону туннеля, Коноха врубает автопилот и валится без сил на пол, собираясь пролежать так минимум два дня.

— А ты не такой уж и трусливый, — Сакуса опускается рядом с ним. — Я с самого начала думал, что ты не собираешься даже пытаться меня освободить. И уже даже разработал несколько страшных планов мести. Даже после той ночи… Это было всего лишь вчера, не верится. В общем, я думал, что ты пытался втереться мне в доверие.

Коноха сглатывает скопившуюся вязкую слюну, облизывает губы.

— Как ты мог подумать, что я пользуюсь своим телом, чтобы добиться каких-то целей. Я же не ты, — Сакуса оглядывается на него непонимающе. — Ну, у меня нет бесподобного тела, все такое, и я не хорошенькая девица.

— Так, подождите, — встревает Сузумеда. — Коноха, это что, твой парень теперь? А как его зовут?

В ее голосе слышны такие неприкрытые нотки восторга, что Коноха морщится.

— Мы еще не обсуждали наши отношения. А ты этому только мешаешь.

— Молчу-молчу, — затихает она.

— Ты, — Сакуса с такой силой сжимает челюсти, что у него желваки проявляются. — Ты хорошенький инопланетянин.

Это вызывает такой приступ умиления у Конохи, который он не испытывал с младенчества, когда протекали самые его беззаботные и трогательные годы. Он даже не пытается сопротивляться этому чувству, ощущая себя по-настоящему размякшим, и обнимает Сакусу, прильнув всем телом. Тот выглядит смущенным и потерянным и не знает, куда деть руки. Поцелуй выходит горячим и немного неловким, как будто они оба стеснялись тех чувств, что испытывали.

— Божечки, как это мило, — заговаривает все-таки Сузумеда.

Коноха научился уже ее игнорировать, а вот Сакусу приходится немного успокаивать, поглаживая по плечу, чтобы не сопел раздраженно в ее сторону.

— Ну вообще… В начале, когда мы не особенно друг другу нравились, я и вправду думал оставить тебя там, — кается Коноха.

— Вот ты маленький скользкий ублюдок, — выдыхает Сакуса, ласково проводя ладонью вдоль спины.

— Полетишь со мной на Ксандар? — не обращая внимания на оскорбление, предлагает Коноха. — Мне предложили одно дело, ты тоже можешь быть полезен. Представь: я — отличный пилот, ты — охренительный боец. Мы могли бы вместе покорить пару планет, отдыхать с кучей юнитов в кармане.

Слова вырываются у Конохи раньше, чем он их и вправду обдумает. Он хочет, правда хочет, чтобы они с Сакусой провели чуть больше времени вместе. Не знает точно, почему, просто с ним он как за каменной стеной, иногда даже буквально, с ним не страшно ввязаться в очередное рисковое дело. Это хороший партнер.

А еще он не может выкинуть из головы эту чертову родинку под лопаткой.

— Боюсь, что ничего не выйдет, — мрачно говорит Сакуса.

— Это потому что я хотел тебя бросить? Но я же не бросил! Главное — поступки, а не желания, — Коноха прикусывает мочку его уха и улыбается.

— Дело не в этом.

— А в чем тогда?

— В том корабле, что замер напротив? — интересуется Сузумеда.

Сакуса приподнимается, смотрит в лобовое стекло, и его и так мрачное лицо становится совсем похоронным. Он тут же распрямляется, гораздо напряженнее, чем до этого.

— Ага.

Появившийся корабль выглядит как минимум вычурно. Коноха впервые видит такую конструкцию, да еще и рабочую. Как будто его собирали из огромного количества межпланетных кораблей, потом изнасиловали инопланетным червем, слепили это все плазмой и проборматали колдовской заговор. Ну, чтобы наверняка держался на плаву.

Хотя то, что пушки у него были впечатляющих размеров, Коноха не мог не признать.

— Это мой наставник, и я с ним, в общем-то, в космосе путешествую.

— Типа твоя семья? — Коноха хмурится, старательно пытаясь не выдать всего спектра переживаний, который у него сейчас на душе.

— Типа того. И у него есть некоторая власть надо мной.

Экран корабля внезапно гаснет, все погружается в полную темноту. Сузумеда душераздирающе кричит, а потом корабль заливается каким-то странным рыжим светом:

— Киеми-кун? Ты здесь? Я же вижу, что ты здесь. Поразвлекался и хватит, давай-давай, быстрее бери скафандр в правом отсеке, прыгай в капсулу и дерзай ко мне.

— Я же говорил, что он псих-ученый, — поясняет Сакуса. Коноха в шоке пялится на экран управления.

— Вы это потом в норму вернете? — он почему-то кричит, как будто боится, что этот, из компьютера, его не услышит.

— Да, Акинори-кун, — Коноха вздрагивает всем телом. Последней, кто называл его по имени, была его мама. — Не волнуйся.

Парень из компьютера напевает какую-то жутковатую мелодию, Коноха идет за Сакусой в отсек, но там от этого психа тоже спасу нет.

— Кто это?

— Он забрал меня с Земли. Я остался без родственников, и он меня приютил, — поясняет Сакуса.

— Я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь строить козни против меня, потому что это все равно бесполезно, я же вас слышу, — говорит голос из компьютера.

— Он ваш раб? — спрашивает Коноха как можно более уважительно.

— Что? Нет! Я кто, по-твоему, дикарь? — он так праведно возмущается, что Конохе даже стыдно становится за свои подозрения. — Слушай, Акинори-кун, у нас с Киеми-кун договор на одно дельце, он обещал мне помочь. Вот как только все сделает, так пускай летит к тебе на Ксандар. Или на Контракцию, где ты там будешь. Одно маленькое дело.

— Так и есть. Я не могу подвести, — Сакуса хмурится. А голос только посмеивается.

Как только Сакуса полностью надевает костюм, все тут же возвращается в норму: экран загорается привычным голубоватым светом, пугающий до усрачки голос исчезает. Сузумеда начинает панически причитать о том, что могли повредить в ее памяти, но быстро успокаивается, когда понимает, что все хорошо.

— Это… Очень странно. В смысле, круто, что мы друг другу помогли, и все такое, — тянет Коноха, чувствуя себя нелепо. Слишком уж быстро все происходит. Стоило бы, конечно, привыкнуть к такому течению времени за последние сутки, но это вообще ни в какие ворота. Хочется, чтобы Сакуса послал все к черту. Нахрена ему этот псих? Они могли бы вместе с ним побороться и победить. Сбежали же они с Сакаара, в конце концов. И в этот раз все могло получиться.

— Это же был просто зов природы, — фыркает Сакуса.

Коноха открывает и закрывает рот. Возражать и устраивать сентиментальное прощание пиздец как глупо, сказать, что он до сих пор так считает, — пойти против себя. Поэтому он просто смеется.

— Да-а-а, кажется, именно это я и сказал, — он хлопает Сакусу по плечу. — Ну, если что, так пересечемся. Космос — он же такой маленький.

В глазах почему-то щиплет, так что приходится быстро поморгать, чтобы это дурацкое чувство прошло.

— Ага, — Сакуса переминается с ноги на ногу, так и не решаясь выйти в отсек с капсулой. Наклоняется и клюет в губы Коноху. Тот тянется за ним, за его губами, целует крепче, но как-то все равно сухо и не так горячо, как в прошлые разы, не давая себе еще больше к этому привыкнуть.

— Было приятно подержаться за твой член, — нараспев говорит он и машет рукой. Сакуса фыркает и пропадает за дверью. — М-да.

Он смотрит через окно, как маленькая капсула приближается к гигантскому кораблю, не очень долго стыкуется с ней. Конохе хотелось бы растянуть этот момент, посмаковать собственную тоску, но корабль исчезает на сверхкосмических скоростях.

— Вы еще увидитесь, кэп, — утешает его Сузумеда.

— Забей. Мы знакомы всего лишь сутки. Курс на Ксандар, — Коноха отклоняется в кресле.

— Есть курс на Ксандар, — деловито сообщает Сузумеда.

Коноха вглядывается в пустоту за окном, вспоминая, что где-то в этом месте он как раз попрощался с более или менее спокойной жизнью на сутки.

А ощущение, что на одну небольшую жизнь.

Коноха трясет головой, с усилием выбрасывая все из головы, крутится в кресле и добавляет:

— И свяжись с тем парнем, что пообещал мне работу.


End file.
